wikibandsfandomcom-20200214-history
CLSM
CLSM is a British Happy Hardcore group. To date, CLSM has contributed dozens of popular vinyl singles to the Hardcore music scene as well as four full CDs—''Bathford - Welcomes Careful Drivers'', Transmission to Mars,Hardcore Material, and Return To The Unexpected. The group has also released tracks on DJ Seduction's Maximum Impact label in the past amongst others.1 * "John Peel (Is Not Enough)" In 2003, CLSM produced and released the single "John Peel (Is Not Enough)". The lyrical content of the track expressed the dismay that John Peel was the only BBC Radio 1 DJ to play hard dance music as part of his show. The track and further remixes were not only big hits in the clubs but the name of the track was used for a BBC one-off show featuring John Peel showcasing modern Hardcore music—a BBC radio first at the time.[citation needed] The record sparked a campaign including the biggest petition at the time on the BBC's own 'ican' site.[citation needed]The success of the petition and communication resulted in meetings with Radio 1.[citation needed] In 2005, DJ Kutski was given a monthly show on rotation with other DJs. In October 2008, Kutski was given a weekly show on Radio 1, drawing the 'John Peel' campaign to a successful conclusion.[citation needed] CD discography Bathford - Welcomes Careful Drivers (GCCDLP6DJ) released September 20072 # Cry Your Tears (Mayhem Mix) (feat. Junior, co-produced by Billy Daniel Bunter) # Move On (feat. Leah Symons) # Rock That Sh1t (Hedstock Mix) (feat. Leah Symons, co-produced by Billy Daniel Bunter) # All I Need (Clack Mix) (feat. Niki Mak, co-produced by Billy Daniel Bunter) # Heey s-is for Shouting # You Don’t Have To # Best In Me (ice Cream Mix) (feat. Lisa Abbott, co-produced by Billy Daniel Bunter) # My Desire (Breakbeat Mix) (feat. Leah Symons) # Liberation (Ambush Mix) # Another You (Junglectro Mix) (feat. Karen Danzig, co-produced by Billy Daniel Bunter) # Take Control (CLSM Mix) (feat. Niki Mak, co-produced by Fergus Mayhem) # Drive Away (Faster Mix) (feat. Jo Nye) # World In Union (feat. Kiri te Kanawa, co-produced by Chavbots) # Something to believe in # Cash Money (co-produced by Evil Donny Osmonds) # Disappointment (feat. Cube::Hard, co-produced by Ned) Transmission To Mars (GCCDLP4), released July 26, 20043 # Free Your Mind (Album Mix) (feat. Stefan B.) # Causing A Heart Attack (co-produced by DJ Seduction) # Ned, You're All On Crack (feat. The Mellray Abbey Monks) # Wicked MC (co-produced by Sharkey) # Drifting Away (feat. Stefan B.) # Reaching Out (Billy 'Daniel' Bunter & CLSM Remix) # Where The Music Plays (feat. Samara) # Tumbling Down (feat. Gomez Noah, John Malone) # You Know How To Love Me (co-produced by Billy Daniel Bunter) # Jump & Twist (Remix) (feat. Kev. Rogers, co-produced by Vinyl Junkie) # Into The Sound # Roof On Fire (feat. Bello B.) # John Peel (Not Enough) (Fergus Mayhem Remix) (feat. Peter Hussey, Niki Mak) # Transmission To Mars (Extended Mix) (Recorded Live) (feat. Damien Johnson, Jimmygoat, Bello B., Oli Chop, Peter Hussey) # Bonus Track Hardcore Material (GCCDLP1), released 20034 # Intro (feat. Jo Nye) # (Takes Me) Higher (feat. Jo Nye) # Reaching Out (Album Mix) (feat. Faye Hendry) # Liberation (Breaks Mix) (feat. Stefan B.) # Something New # John Peel (Is Not Enough) (feat. Peter Hussey) # Dok & Ponder - Faces Of Angels (CLSM Remix) # Sound Of The Future (Album Mix) (feat. Faye Hendry) # Hardstyle (Album Mix) (feat. Erold Franklin) # Etienne Picard - Get Up (CLSM Full 12" Mix) # Stargazer - Released (CLSM Remix) (feat. Jo Nye) # Can You Feel It (Parts 1 and 2) # A Thin Slice Of Bass (feat. Jo Nye) # Ned (A Song Of Intrigue) (feat. Stefan B.) Return To The Unexpectededit (HUAACD003), released 20125 Unmixed Upfront # Boy In Da Corner # Open Wide # I Will Wait (Original Mix) # Glow # Jungle Field # Don't Let Me Down # Fat Controller # Feel It In The Air # Automatic Junglist # Let The Feeling Grow (CLSM vs. Paul Bassrock Remix) # Hypnotized (CLSM Remix) # When We Find Akanoyo (Remix) # Kill Em With The Style (CLSM Remix) # Falling Through (CLSM Remix) # See You On The Other Side (Hard Mix) Unmixed Classics # Take Control (CLSM Remix) # Pressure Rush # Free Your Mind # Colours (CLSM Hardscape Remix) # John Peel (Not Enough) # (Takes Me) Higher # Transmission To Mars (Original) # Sound Of The Future # Sensory Vision Pt. # Timebomb # Faces Of Angels (CLSM Remix) # Drifting Away What Happened When The Door Was Left Open # Silent Cry # Vibez # Fall Away # Taking it Back (CLSM Album Remix) # Paranoid # Running Away # Only Boy # Open Wide (Album Mix) # Tik Tak Munki # Mbeggeel (CLSM Album Mix) # Cry Your Tears (Tribute to Junior Mix) References # Jump up^ IMO Records. "CLSM Biography", IMO Records, Retrieved on 15 December 2011. # Jump up^ Bathford - Welcomes Careful Drivers on Discogs.com # Jump up^ Transmission To Mars on Discogs.com # Jump up^ Hardcore Material on Discogs.com # Jump up^ Return to the Expected on Discogs.com External links * Official Homepage * Myspace page * CLSM discogs entry * CLSM discography